Abstract This application proposes to build upon and expand an established training program which is a collaborative effort between the University of Washington School of Dentistry and affiliated Faculties of Dentistry at Khon Kaen University and Thammasat University in Thailand. It was established on the basis of previous collaborations between UW and Thai faculty that continue to this day. It proposes to continue offerings in short-term, medium-term, and long-term training programs in clinical, public health, and behavioral oral health research training for Thai faculty from collaborating institutions, while expanding to include faculty from other dental schools in Thailand as well as dental schools in the Greater Mekong Basin countries (Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam) thereby making the collaborating Thai dental schools resources for other dental schools in South East Asia. The training programs proposed include short-term one week workshops on clinical research methods held in Thailand and neighboring South East Asia countries, medium term 2- month training programs which involve attendance at the Summer Institute in Clinical Dental Research Methods in Seattle, and long-term training programs which include a year working in Seattle on existing research projects, taking advanced coursework, and planning a dissertation research project, followed by a year conducting the research project in Thailand. The program is designed to attract students to and enhance the Ph.D. in Oral Science offered at Khon Kaen and Thammasat Universities in Thailand by offering access to additional clinical, public health, and behavioral oral health research methodology and research experience to Thai Ph.D. students at UW, especially for students who are in Ph.D. pathways that emphasize clinical, public health, and/or behavioral research. Director of the program is Dr. Timothy A. DeRouen, Professor and Executive Associate Dean for Research and Academic Affairs in the School of Dentistry at UW; Associate Director is Dr. Waranuch Pitiphat, Associate Dean for Research, Graduate Studies, and International Programs in the Faculty of Dentistry at Khon Kaen University. Chair of the Program Advisory Committee is Dr. Prathip Phantumvanit, former Dean of Dentistry at both Thammasat and Khon Kaen Universities. Upon completion of the proposed 5-year funding, approximately 75-90 dentists and graduate students from Thailand and other South East Asian countries will have participated in workshops, 34 will have participated in the UW Summer Institute in Clinical Dental Research Methods, and 6 will have completed Ph.D.'s at the Thai institutions with enhanced long-term training through the University of Washington.